newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nightmare On My Street
A Nightmare On My Street 'A Nightmare On My Street '''is by ''Will Smith. Sung by Brandon Cole . This song will be sung in episode 9: Trick Or Treat. Lyrics Now I have a story that I'd like to tell About this guy you all know he had me scared as hell He comes to me at night after I crawl into bed He's burnt up like a weenie and his name is Fred He wears the same hat and sweater every single day And even if it's hot outside he wears it anyway He's home when I'm awake but he shows up when I sleep I can't believe that there's a nightmare on my street It was a Saturday evening if I remember it right And we had just gotten back off tour last night So the gang and I thought that it would be groovy If we summoned up the posse and done rushed the movie I got Angie Jeff got Tina Ready Rock got some girl I'd never seen in my life That was all right because the lady was chill Then we dipped to the theater set to ill buggin cold havin a ball Somethin about Elm st. was the movie we saw The way it started was decent you know nuthin real fancy About this homeboy named fred and this girl named nancy But word when it was over I said yo that was def And everything seemed all right when we left But when I got home and laid down to sleep That began the nightmare, but on my street It was burning in my room like an oven My bed soaked with sweat And man I was bugging I checked the clock and it stopped at 12:30 It had melted it was so darn hot And I was thirsty I wanted something cool to quench my thirst I thought to myself yo this heat is the worst But when I got downstairs I noticed something was wrong I was home all alone but the tv was on I thought nothin off it as I grabbed the remote I pushed the power button and then I almost choked When I heard this awful voice coming from behind It said,"You turned off David Letterman...now you must die!!" Man, I ain't even wait to see who it was Broke inside my drawers and screamed, "So long, cuz" Got halfway up the block I calmed down and stopped screaming Then thought, "Oh, I get it, I must be dreaming" I strolled back home with a grin on my grill I think that since this is a dream I might as well get ill I walked in the house, the Big Bad Fresh Prince But Freddy killed all that noise real quick he grabbed me by my neck and said "Here's what we'll do We gotta lotta work here, me and you The souls of your friends you and I will claim You've got the body and I've got the brain" I said, "Yo Fred I think you got me all wrong I ain't partners with nobody with nails that long Look, I'll be honest man, this team won't work The girls won't be on you, Fred, your face is all burnt" Fred got mad and his head started steaming But I thought what the hell im only dreamin I said please leave Fred so I can get some sleep But give me a call maybe we'll hang out next week I patted him on the shoulder, said "thanks for stopping by" then I opened up the door and said "take care guy" he got mad, drew back his arm, and slashed my shirt I laughed at first, then thought, "hold up, that hurt" It wasn't a dream, man, this guy was for real I said, "Freddy, uh, pal, there's been an awful mistake here" No further words and then I darted upstairs Crashed through my door then jumped on my bed Pulled the covers up over my head And said, "Oh please do something with Fred" He jumped on my bed, went through the covers with his claws Tried to get me, but my alarm went off And then silence It was a whole new day I thought, "Huh, I wasn't scared of him anyway" Until I noticed those rips in my sheets And that was proof that there had been a nightmare on my street Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brandon